Love Me Now?
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Naruto is shunned and bullied for being gay. His best friend leaves him and his life is falling apart. He just wishes everything would end...but in the end? He knows it'll be with him forever. Onesided Narusasu/Onsided Sasunaru. Very Bad VDay Fic.
1. Chapter One Original

Disclaimah: I do not own Naruto…Sasuke does…but not in this story so ima say that Kishimoto-Sama does…and he does…

[{[A/N: I'm very pissed off right now. So I'm writing this story. This guy did something very wrong to my friend…Ok my friend (let's call him Jason) acts like he's gay, even though he isn't. So this guy (lets call him Caleb (WHO IS SUPOSEDLY A "CHRISTIAN")) jerks off, jizzes in his hand, and then slaps my friend. Jason got so mad but he didn't do anything, he just walked away. Because I already know that if he would have done something, Caleb would be dead and Jason would be in jail. So this story is based off of this. I'm sorry it isn't a very happy ending. So don't enjoy because I'm mad and this story is to show the world how cruel people can be to people who act gay or to those who are. Dedicated to you my "Jason"]}]

Rated: T (no reason this time)

Warning: Violence and implied Yaoi. Cussing and cruelty of some people in this world.

Dedicated: To my "Jason" If you don't understand please go back up and read my "[{[A/N:]}]

Xxx

Naruto P.O.V.

I just ignored the looks of people so disgusted by me. I just kept walking because I already knew what they were saying behind those smirks and weird looks.

And it just happens that I like the main guy that is doing that. Sasuke Uchiha. Most popular guy in the school—wait scratch that, most popular homophobic guy in the school.

Yes, if you're thinking it, you've figured it out. I'm gay. So what? Get over it. It's just Sasuke hasn't…He found out when we used to be best friends a couple years ago.

But when I told him I was gay…for him…he freaked out. I think he was more freaked that I was gay than the fact that I was gay for him.

We used to be able to hang out together. Talk about anything, homework, girls, school, that new movie that came out last Friday, or even that book that Kakashi- Sensei told to us read the other day.

But once I had told him, he began to distance himself from me. Ignoring my calls, my "Hey!" in the hallways, and, the most hurtful one, he began making fun of me.

Calling me "queer" or "faggot"; He began beating me up and hitting me in the hallways. I came home with black eyes and huge bruises on my arms and legs from where he had punched me or kicked me.

The rumors spread like wild fire and soon I had only one friend left. Dark.

Dark was that one boy who stood out from his group of friends that risked everything for that poor kid that was being picked on.

Dark was the rare kid that had tons of friends but was still friends with the outcast and not made fun of. And Dark was my only friend, my hero, my new found savior…but sadly, not my new found love.

He was the boy that stood up to Sasuke. The boy that stood up for _me. _Me. The queer that had the hots for Sasuke. Dark was a pretty popular kid back then and he still is now. I'm sure his popularity has gone down some but he still talks to me.

He still wants to hang out and go to the new action movie because he knows that I have a crush on this super star. He still wants to come over to play that new game. He still wants to talk to me about my Sasuke problems.

He still wants me.And that's all I ever wanted. Was to be wanted. But not by Dark, even though it is appreciated, by Sasuke. But that will never happen.

"Hey, faggot.", "Eww, it's the queer that's gay for Sasuke-Senpai!", and "He passed by me! That means his gay germs are on me! I have to get the bathroom!" were the harsh phrases thrown at me.

I just stared down until I bumped into someone. I stumbled back and gazed up, my eyes growing wide as I realized who I had bumped into.

Sasuke. He had been talking to one of his friends, not paying attention to where he was going, and I bumped into him, trying to ignore the people around me.

Sasuke turned to me and sneered, "Gawd you stupid fag, can't you keep your stupid claws off of me? I mean, I know your queer for me but could you just leave me alone?" he asked mockingly. He turned to his friends and smirked, causing them to laugh.

I blushed and turned away muttering a, "Gomen ne." and I quickly scurried around them, or trying to.

He blocked me, him and his friends. "Oh no, faggot, we're not down with you, yet. You bumped into me now you have to be punished for it."

With that Sasuke threw his fists at me. And I took it. I knew better than to try to avoid it. I took it, without wincing or groaning.

Because I already knew…I knew if I made a noise that Sasuke would "punish" me more than I needed. Gawd, Dark, where are you when I need you?

I was on the floor, not sure how I had ended up here, just taking the kicks and insults thrown at me. I lay on the floor, knowing that it would soon be over.

And it was. As quickly as it had started, it ended. The crowds that had gathered dispersed, heading towards their classes.

Sasuke leaned down and whispered one more thing in my ear, "Still love me now, fag?" he whispered and then laughed nastily, leaning back and walking away.

I lay on the floor long after the bell. Finally, a teacher found me and took me to the nurse. I wish I were dead. I wish I had never fallen in love with you. I wish.

Xxx

Sigh I was depressed. I don't plan on continuing this because I don't want it to have a happy ending…it was meant to be sad…don't ask me to continue it because I won't unless I get the sudden urgency to…so yeah…I just added Dark in there for a little spice (and to lengthen the story a lil bit) I know horrible Vday gift fic. I'm sorry you guys I'll try to update my other stories as a Sorry gift. Sigh. Review? You don't have to it's rather depressing actually…

~~Rain Chan~~


	2. To Fall In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Usually, I'd say Sasuke does, but not for this story.

[{[A/N: So the in original chapter I told you guys of this guy that was hurt for appearing "gay." I will repeat the story (although, it took place almost a year ago) for you. My friend, Mickey, lives with a house full of women, so growing up he would, of course, grow up just a little bit girly. He was and still is made fun of for being like this. Although, he is straight nobody believes him and tons of people that are supposedly "Christians" ridicule him. So one day, this boy named Caleb decided it would be funny to ejaculate on his hand and slap it onto Mickey's face. Once word of this got around Caleb was shunned and Mickey was welcomed into many groups with open arms. Many of those groups, though, were groups that had made fun of him before this situation. It made me really mad that someone would do that to him, for the fact that Mickey was and is like a brother to me. Now, this honestly has nothing to do with this story, but I just wanted to give you guys the reason why I had written this story in the first place. I didn't even want to continue this until it just hit me that I should. I had gotten a few reviews that said I should go ahead and continue this. Originally it was supposed to stay as a one-shot unless I got an idea to continue it. Well, I didn't, at the time, want to continue with it. But I realized today that I had never done a depressing story before. Nothing really, really dark, knowing me I didn't want to come up with something out of the blue so I decided to continue this story, but before I get to that I also decided to rewrite the first chapter. Maybe it will shed a little more light on who Dark is. So here it is =/]}]

Warning: YAOI, Slash, Violence, Hard Cussing, and Dark Themes.

Rated: T (for now) for tall tale fairytale

Xxx

He ignored the looks of disgust directed at him. He kept his head low, white earplugs in his ear. Three Days Grace blasted into his ears as he kept his eyes on the floor, knowing that if he looked up he would see cruel smirks and sneering faces. His black skinny jeans hung low on his skinny hips and were barely held up with a silver and black spiked belt. He had a dark blue jacket on and its hood was over his head, covering up his bright, golden spikes. Wrist bands and watches covered his wrists and navy vans covered his feet. A black backpack was slung over his hunched shoulders and his hands were stuffed into the wide front pocket of his jacket.

Being gay in an eight out of ten homophobic school pretty much sucked shit. It hurt when people you used to call friend would mock and call you a "faggot" to your face. It hurt even more when the person you are in love with hates you for being gay. It just piles on as he was your best friend, and that he is the main person that loves to make fun of you because of your sexuality. Sasuke Uchiha. Ex-best friend to Naruto Uzumaki and the most popular guy in school…well, next to Dark. But we'll get to that in a minute. Everyone loves Sasuke and Naruto is not an exception to that fact.

Uchiha is amazingly sexy. He's beautiful with pale skin, dark black hair, onyx-slash-crimson eyes, and a deep voice. Tall, athletic body that anyone would die for. Oh, and did he mention that Sasuke was absolutely, positively 100% straight. Fuck, there was probably an extra added 30% to it. Straight…130% straight, as in all-the-way-straight-and-Naruto-has-no-fucking-chance-with-that-damn-good-looking-sexy-ass-Sasuke.

Naruto tried to turn up the volume even though it was already on Max. His thumb rolling on his iPods volume button. [{[A/N: You know before the iPod touch and all that came out?]}] The blonde bit his lip and his blue eyes darkened with sadness as he flashbacked to when he came out to Sasuke.

It was a Wednesday night. They were at Sasuke's house that night and after a game or two on Sasuke's X-Box Naruto decided it was time to tell him. He had bit his lip, like he did every time he was extremely nervous. Sasuke, who had been friends with Naruto for nine years, knew that motion and casually asked him what was wrong. Naruto remembered breathing in and letting out a huge sigh. He turned halfway on his knees, put down his controller, and sighed again. Sasuke had let out a breathy laugh and asked again what was wrong. The blonde, then, who couldn't stand the tension in his stomach any longer, blurted out that he was gay and he was in love with Sasuke.

Sasuke had frozen, his eyes wide in horror and fascination, but the horror soon won over the fascinated look and was completely replaced with disgust. "Y-you! You're fucking g-gay!" he had screamed and pointed a finger at Naruto. Naruto, nearly in tears, just gasped and hurriedly got up on his feet. Naruto snorted at the memory and couldn't help thinking that Sasuke was probably more disgusted at him being gay than him being gay for _Sasuke_. The raven, of course, yelled at Naruto to get the hell out of his house and Naruto obeyed.

That was two years ago. Freshman year had been hell without Sasuke, but what was worse was that Sasuke had begun to call him harsh names like "queer" and "faggot." Beatings happened in deserted hallways and bruises and black eyes formed on his face and arms. No one noticed or cared. Word had gotten out and Naruto was shunned and hated. His only friend was a boy named, Dark.

Dark Tsugeya. The most popular guy in school. Even Sasuke looked up to him. Dark was the only one who stood up for him. Taken him under his wings and given him refuge from the cruel world called high school. He had risked everything for Naruto. All his friends and, yet, Dark was still the most popular boy in school. He was Naruto's savior, but, unfortunately, not his new love. Dark, with his nearly white hair and his weird sense of style that only he could pull off. He didn't care what the world thought of him because he was confident in himself and when no one would back him up, he had himself.

The funny thing was, was that Dark wasn't anywhere near conceited. He took life with stride and life had no other choice but to go with him. He was the rare kid who talked to the lowest of the low and still had respect from the highest of highs. Naruto gave a small smile as he thought of his best friend. The only person who was willing to talk to him about anything. The newest movie, the newest game, the newest book, the newest CD, and even new Sasuke problems. Dark didn't mind Naruto. Dark wanted to be Naruto's friend and Naruto was honored to say that Dark had once told his other close friend, Himitsu, that Naruto was his best friend. Only best friend.

Phrases such as, "Hey, faggot," and "Ew, it's that queer that has the hots for Sasuke-Senpai!" were thrown the blonde's way. Not like he noticed or anything, for Naruto was still listening to his songs. Cerulean eyes were still downcast and the small smile still on his face when he suddenly bumped into someone, knocking him to the floor. The white earplug buds fell out of his ears and eyes glanced up. Onyx eyes stared back at him in anger. Oh, shit…

Sasuke leaned over the boy and sneered, "Hey, dumbass. I thought I told you "no" a long time ago! Ha! Couldn't keep your claws off of me, ne? Can you, fag? What? You going to answer me, gaywad? Couldn't just leave me alone, could you?" he asked mockingly and he turned to say something smart to his friends.

"Shit…" Naruto mumbled as he struggled to get to his feet, "Sorry." He muttered as he turned away from the Uchiha and his stupid friends. Ex-friends for the blonde. People he would have never thought would care if he was gay…too bad that he was wrong. There was Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Gaara.

The raven, who noticed that the blonde was trying to get away, sneered, "Awe, fuck nah! Get the hell down, shitter!" He growled and suddenly pushed Naruto down to the ground again. The blonde, who was skinny as hell, fell back to the floor and cursed. Sasuke smirked as he leaned down over Naruto, "We ain't done with you, yet, bitch. You bumped into me and now you must be punished for it."

With that statement Sasuke threw a fist at the blonde and it hit him in the face. Naruto fell back and his head hit the hard tile of the hallway. He just took it and lay there as Sasuke and his friends beat the blonde to a piece of shit. No wincing or crying or screaming, because if Naruto did Sasuke'd just come back even harder until the blonde had stopped. He wanted to, though. He wanted to cry out so badly. To call out for Dark or his lost parents. Or even call out for a teacher. Any teacher…anybody, but no sound left his parched mouth.

'_Dark…Dark…my sweet Dark…my savior…why couldn't I be in love with you? Where are you my dear_ _savior? I need you now. I need you to stop this madness._' He took the insults and kicks and punches, knowing that it would soon be over. It was. As quickly as it had started, it ended. The small crowd of late students, that had gathered in a group around them, dissipated and scattered, heading towards their classes.

Sasuke leaned down and whispered heatedly into Naruto's ear. The blonde shivered, as the Uchiha whispered the words, "Still love me now, faggot?" He backed away and laughed nastily. His group of friends followed him towards their next class with smirks on their faces. Naruto lay on the floor until he heard hurried footsteps towards him. They got louder and a voice called out through the deafening silence. "Naruto, Baby? Oh, shit…I knew I shouldn't have left your side this morning!" the voice said worriedly. Dark had been calling Naruto "Baby" since he had met him the second day of Freshman year.

Naruto wheezed out a laugh as he recognized Dark's voice. Strong arms wrapped around him and Naruto leaned into Dark's welcoming strength. "Baby?" Dark asked, concern heavily laced in his voice, "You're bleeding, Babe." The blonde grunted into Dark's arms and Naruto was pulled even closer to his best friend's warmth.

"D…Dark?" Naruto asked, his voice growing really soft. Dark leaned down his ear to listen to Naruto's soft spoken words, "Yeah, Babe?" he asked as he buried his nose in Naruto's golden spikes. "Wh-why can't…I…I h-had just…-cough- Why couldn't I –cough- just fallen…in love with…w-with you?" And with that, he blacked out, Dark's concerned face the last thing he saw.

Xxx

I really hope you enjoyed the rewrite of this =D It was fun to write. All the dark, angsty shit that I put into this. So tell me, do you guys want Sasuke to end up with Naruto in the end? Or should Dark be with Naruto? Well…Dark will be getting with Naruto, anyway, but why am I giving you guys future updates? Any you guys should tell me how you feel about me continuing this =)

~~Rain-Chan~~

-vvvvvvvv-Review?


	3. Do I Love You?

Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? Heh, in my dreams…

[{[A/N: Hey, peeps! Howzit? Hope it's been good. I really do need to stop making more multi-shot stories =D So anyway, I have a request for you awesome readers to do. If any of you have watched Avatar: The Last Airbender (THE SHOW NOT THE RETARDED MOVIE) and/or gLee could you please go to my page and vote on which pairs you would like to see in a one-shot. Also there is a poll up on my profile about this story. Concerning the pairs, if you guys could please vote, it would be appreciated. And if you have any other ideas could you please click the link that says "Send Message" and give me your ideas. It is much appreciated. Enjoy this new chapter X3]}]

Warning: YAOI, Slash, Violence, Hard Cussing, and Dark Themes

Rated: T for Too good to be true…

Xxx

Blurred vision flashed over Naruto's eyes as he blinked them once…twice…and then once again. Blue eyes flickered to the sleeping figure that lay next to him, then to their intertwined fingers. "D-Dark?" Naruto whispered, "Dark…wake up, please." Dark's hazel eyes shot open and he looked over at Naruto. "Babe! You're awake!" He exclaimed. Dark smiled and got up slightly to lean towards his best friend and hug him tightly. Murmured words were whispered into Naruto's hair as Dark buried his nose in the bright, golden spikes, "I thought I had lost you. That bastard Sasuke nearly killed you, Babe."

Cerulean eyes widened considerably and Naruto leaned back, a few inches away from Dark. "He…he nearly killed me? Wh-what…why?" Naruto whispered unbelievingly. "Does he hate me that much? Am I that disgusting to him? Why…why, Dark? Why does he hate me?" Naruto began to sob, clear tears falling down his cheeks. "I am not enough. He'll never love me, Dark. He'll never love me." He clung to his best friend pitifully.

Suddenly the blonde felt Dark's hands wrap tightly around his wrists and push back at him. Naruto fell off the bed as Dark pushed him away harshly. "Ah! What? Dark, why did you do that?" Naruto was on the floor, his arms propping him up from behind, the tears still flowing out of his eyes.

The white-haired teen growled, "Why? WHY! Because all you fucking do is talk about him and I love you! How can you not see, you stupid faggot! I love you and would treat you so, so right, but all you want is _him_. You want_ Sasuke_. Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! So fucking annoying! Sasuke this blah! Sasuke that blah! Well, now I'm going to show you how much I deserve you and how much you should love _me_! Instead of that annoying, fucking bastard! You know, the one who fucking made you bleed, on the floor of a school hallway, no less!"

Naruto's eyes were wide as Dark climbed over the bed and jumped down over the blonde. Sitting down on the blonde, Dark straddled the shocked boy's hips. The white-haired teen leaned down whispered heatedly in Naruto's ear, "You'll only think of me once I'm done with you." Swift hands went down to Naruto's skinny jeans and began to undo the button and zipper. Jeans were quickly pulled down from both Naruto and Dark; Dark pushed into Naruto without preparation. The blonde screamed out in pain, refreshed tears flowing from his shut eyes. He screamed out again as Dark pulled back and slammed back in.

"Open your fucking eyes and look at me, Bitch." The voice was different this time. Obeying and crying out, Naruto opened his eyes and saw who was really raping him. Sasuke. "Haha! I bet you are happy to see me like this, faggot! You are, aren't you? Fucking queer…you enjoy being raped. Your fucking greedy hole sucking my cock in good." Naruto screamed as Sasuke pushed in again harshly.

Cerulean eyes shot open and Naruto flew up from his sleeping position, coming into a upright position. Dark was straddling his hips and wide, concerned hazel eyes gazed at him. "Babe! Are you okay? Are you injured? What happened? Do I need to call a doctor? Are you okay, Babe? Babe! Answer me! Why aren't you answering me?" Dark asked hurriedly, his hands and arms flying all over Naruto's face an chest. As if searching from some hidden wound that he hadn't treated, yet. Naruto stared at him, chest heaving, and his breath coming out in hard pants. "D-Dark?" he asked hesitantly.

Hazel eyes gazed at him in concern and before Dark knew it, Naruto had his arms around the white-haired teen's torso and was sobbing into his neck. "Dark," the blonde wailed before hurried words rushed out of the blonde's mouth, "!"

[{[A/N: To those who can't read it, the translation is this: "It was so horrible hiccup you were so mean to me and and and pushed me off cough bed and then Sasuke and then raped me and hiccup then it wasn't you anymore and then cough and then it was horrible!" You peeps are welcome…]}]

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who raped you? I raped you? Sasuke? He raped you? What the fuck! I'm going to go beat that fucker up!" Dark growled out as he started to get off of Naruto to head out the door. The blonde, in a sudden rush of panic, grabbed at Dark's shirt and tugged at it. "No! It-it was just a dream…I don't want you to leave me…" he ended the sentence in a whisper and just clung to his best friend. "Just don't leave me."

Dark, taken aback, sighed softly and smiled. "I won't, I promise. I won't, Naruto. I would never leave you." And with Naruto's persistent tugging, Dark made his way back over to his position on top of Naruto's hips. A deep crimson was painted over both Naruto's and Dark's faces as Naruto reached his arm forward and grabbed onto Dark's hand. Intertwining their fingers, Naruto smiled nervously before breathing in and then out again. "Hey…Dark?" He asked hesitantly.

The hazel eyed teen, who was still shocked at the fact that their hands were intertwined, nodded. "Y-yeah?" he asked, before gulping audibly. "Do…do you…doyouloveme?" Naruto hurriedly asked, the red blush becoming even more red. Hazel eyes wide as he stared at his best friend. "Do I love you? I…"

Xxx

DUN DUN DUN! Sorry, I know it's short and a cliff hanger but I really needed to post this DX I'm so sorry! It's been written for like three weeks it's just I haven't been able to complete it. But then I just thought, "What the hell! It's an update! They'll enjoy it anyhow!" so here I go and ready to post XD

~~Rain-Chan~~


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Short Author's Note, guise.

Well, first off… Hello. It's been awhile. Things have happened. Grammar has improved, thanks to Homestuck, by the way. Author has changed, etc. Um, well. Let's see…where do I begin? Right, well… Addressing many of the reviews on how my writing was or the pairings that I wrote about, you do have to understand that these stories were written…like, three years ago.

Grammar was shit and even though I was a pretty good writer, it still sucked. Moving on to something adjacent to this point, I've been thinking of rewriting a lot of my stories. Uhhh, it is just because I find that my old stories do suck shit and I feel the need to redeem myself.

Upon that, I find myself trying to decide which stories to rewrite. It would be great for some input if I still have any fans out there. Which, I doubt because I haven't updated anything in…two years?

Ahahaha~ What junior, senior, and college do to you, mayne. Anyway, shoot me a PM or a review or something. That'd be great. For all you Tumblrs out there, you can contact me through my RP blog: .com. Cool beans.

~Rain-Chan


End file.
